


incidents and comfort

by owodumbitch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mind Reading, kiss, slight angst, telepathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodumbitch/pseuds/owodumbitch
Summary: the doctor comforts you after an especially traumatizing event
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 70





	incidents and comfort

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there is a very slight mention of assault

the doctor liked your kindness. that was her favourite part about you. how despite being in the worst situation, almost dying, your first thought came to others around you. after an adventure, you always checked her and the rest of the gang for injuries, and always made a point to let them know you were there if they needed anything.

something that came with your kindness was the fact that you always greeted anybody when you entered the room. when you re-entered the tardis after an adventure, you would always say hi to the machine and before bed you would sit in your room telling the machine about your adventure.

since you called out every single time you entered the tardis, it was odd that the doctor didn’t hear anything from you this time. the familiar creak signifying the door opening and the click of the door closing came, but no call from you. yaz stopped talking next to the doctor, her words trailing off into the tense air as the doctor finally looked up. you were leaning your head against the inside of the tardis door, letting out a soft thump as you closed your eyes.

the doctor walked around the console, trying to get a closer look at you. you looked bad. you were breathing heavier than usual, like you had been running -you had, but the doctor didn’t know that- and your neck had a faint mark of a handprint around it.

the doctor didn’t understand why you would have a handprint on your neck in the first place. the area that you lived in, the area the doctor had landed in was filled with small cottages which contained average families and kind shop owners. the thought of what could have happened cause a pit to form in her stomach.

“y/n?” your eyes shot open and your hands raised in front of your chest in defense. the doctor stayed where she was, but shared a tense look with yaz. the woman got the hint, nodding slightly as she left the console room to get graham and ryan. the doctor moved to the small steps close to the door, but stopped once she saw the terrified look in your eyes.

“just- just stay there, okay?” your voice was soft, shaking, and the doctor could almost feel your emotions pouring out of your chest. the doctor nodded calmly, shifting in her position as she took a closer look once more. the hands in front of you shook, and she could see the handprint around your neck become clearer as it bruised quickly.

“doctor, i-“ you gasped, your sentence stopped as your brain was jarred in memory. your eyes stared towards the ground as images of the last half hour flashed through your mind, and suddenly you were crying, tears flowing down your face, and you couldn’t breathe-

“y/n.” her voice startled you, practically flinging you back down to earth and suddenly your instincts kicked in- your hands flew forward in a feeble attempt to push her away. because somewhere, in the very back of your brain you knew that this was the doctor-your doctor- but your already high emotions and instincts trumped everything else. the doctor grabbed your hands, and you began struggling harder, kicking her and thrashing in an attempt to get away.

“get away-!”

“it’s okay, it’s just me.” her voice made you stutter in your actions for just a moment, and the doctor took the opportunity. she pressed your hands together, and put two fingers to your temple. you knew that the doctor was psychic, you had seen her wipe the minds of countless people; but she had promised to never use it on you. 

the doctor sent just enough pressure to sedate you slightly, leaving you awake but weak. your knees buckled underneath you and she fell to the ground with you, softening your landing. she released your hands, raising her other fingers to your temple before she looked at you for permission. you weren’t sure why she was asking, she already had used it on you once. nonetheless, you nodded and she lightly placed her other hand on your temple.

she closed her eyes in concentration as she skimmed your mind, the events from before flashing briefly in your mind. the doctor saw how the man was following you, how he had pulled you into an alleyway, how he had grabbed you right, how he wouldn’t let go-

you gasped, your emotions raising back to the surface again, and the doctor felt them this time. she felt disgust, sadness, and such an intense amount of shame that she almost pulled her hands away. why were you ashamed? it wasn’t your fault.

the doctor began sifting through your mind more, trying to associate images and actions with positive emotions. she saw herself, her wide smile and waving hands as she danced around the tardis console speaking about some distant planet. she saw yaz and graham and ryan all the talking and laughing as you had sat in the library one day playing a board game.

she smiled slightly, and she could immediately feel your slight relief. when she looked farther, she felt what you really felt for her. it was intense and rough as it popped into her head and she could feel the emotions deep in her chest.

adoration. love.

you loved her? she wasn’t sure why this surprised her as much as it did, because she loved you too. she loved every single thing about you, but she was an alien and you were such a kind and caring person that she thought you had your heart set on someone else. 

yaz and ryan and graham quietly walked into the console room. on the way there, yaz had explained to them what was happening and how you had bursted into the tardis so afraid. when they walked in and saw the both of you on the floor, yaz immediately decided that they shouldn’t be here. she grabbed ryan and graham’s arms tightly and pulled them away from the console room.

the doctor decided that if there was a time to tell you, it was now or never. she had talked to yaz about it, and had always toyed with the thought of taking you somewhere nice and actually telling you, but maybe this was better. she projected how she saw you.

you could see yourself standing there, quietly asking if everybody was okay. you saw yourself walk into the tardis and call out to the machine in greeting. and you felt the emotions that came with the memories. they mirrored your own.

you opened your eyes -you hadn’t realized you had closed them- and looked up to the doctor. you leaned forward slightly, and her hands went from resting on your temple to your shoulders. she leaned forward as well, and she was so close that you could feel her ragged breath against your cheeks and you smiled slightly.

“can i kiss you?” her voice was quiet and you could hear the slight waver in anticipation as she waited for your answer. your heart beat faster and you decided to answer her by just doing it. you leaned forward, and you felt her soft lips against yours. it was everything that you had hoped -imagined- and more and you didn’t want to end.

unfortunately, you couldn’t hold your breath forever. you eventually pulled away and leaned your forehead against hers, taking deep breaths as you thought about what had just happened. so she really did like you? you hoped so, but in the back of your mind you thought that maybe, just maybe, this was a tactic to get you to calm down. and if it was, it had worked well. the thoughts of what happened before were almost completely gone, although you knew that later in the night you would be stuck thinking about it.

“finally!” you jumped and gripped the doctors arms as you looked behind her to see yaz, ryan and graham all standing around the console and looking at you. yaz was the one to speak. “i told you ryan! you owe me a tenner!!” ryan sighed and pulled out the money, reluctantly handing the money to yaz.

you smiled slightly and released the right grip you had on the doctors arms, muttering a soft sorry. she just nodded and smiled, standing up. she held her hand out to you, and you grabbed it tightly, expecting the doctor to let go after you had stood but she kept her hand in yours.

“congrats, doc.” graham smiled and nodded to the both of you, and the doctor smiled back. she led you out of the console room and towards a room that you didn’t know existed. you had spent countless hours wandering the tardis, but you had never seen this room.

the door was the same color as her coat, and when you opened the door you could tell this was her room. it smelled of vanilla, just like the doctor, and the room held countless items spread across shelves and the top of her desk. the bed was messy too, and you smiled.

the doctor took off her coat and set it on the chair by the desk, and waved her hand towards the bed as she took off her shoes. 

“fancy a nap?” you nodded and quickly walked forward, your burst of excitement leaving you tired. you waited to see what she wanted you to do, and she looked on patiently as she pointed to the bed. you climbed in first -after removing your shoes and coat of course- and snuggled underneath the sheets. the doctor climbed in with you, and wrapped her arm tightly around you. 

you fell asleep quickly, dreaming off far off worlds and new adventures that you and the gang would go on. and before you fell asleep, you had a strong and distinct thought that, despite the fact that you were hurt, everything would be fine. the doctor would be there for you.


End file.
